


December 10, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell glowered as soon as a villain appeared near one Metropolis jewelry store. ''Another enemy? We just defeated one crook recently,'' he said. Amos glanced from the villain to his daughter. ''We're going to enjoy a father-daughter lunch,'' he informed her. Supergirl's sudden scowl didn't bother him.





	December 10, 2004

I never created DC canon.

Reverend Amos Howell glowered as soon as a villain appeared near one Metropolis jewelry store. ''Another enemy? We just defeated one crook recently,'' he said. Amos glanced from the villain to his daughter. ''We're going to enjoy a father-daughter lunch,'' he informed her.  
Supergirl's sudden scowl didn't bother him.

Another rogue showed up and ran into the shop. The other villain followed.

Amos continued to glower near Supergirl while they remained within the restaurant. One smile replaced his scowl the minute his lunch appeared. It remained and he enjoyed every minute. He never heard Supergirl as she mentioned the crooks fleeing with jewelry.

THE END


End file.
